


The Strange Case Of Dr. Jekyll And Mr. Hyde

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, Barebacking, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Come Eating, Community: spnkink_meme, Drug Use, Forced Orgasm, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Infantilism, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Instability, Multiple Personalities, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Jensen has a sadistic side that he doesn't show easily. One of the ways he quells it, is to kidnap his friend/colleague/lover Jared and torment him sexually for a few hours before dropping him back home. Jared is drugged and blindfolded and never knows who it is. Jensen does it once every month for fun and usually doesn't let Jared back until he cums at least twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strange Case Of Dr. Jekyll And Mr. Hyde

Daddy is the man who drugged and raped him. Jensen is the boyfriend that treats him like he is precious, and cuddles him and kisses him saccharinely. Daddy calls him vulgar names and slaps him when he endeavors to elude from the leather belts tying him to the bed. Jensen is the man he fell in love with, who tells him he is beautiful and the love of his life.

Daddy is the man who possessively whispers “You’re mine, baby boy. You belong to me,” while biting his neck—teeth sharp, piercing his skin—pulling a sobbing whimper from Jared’s lips. Daddy gets a hand around his soft dick and tugs, stroking him and he is helpless—his body reposed to the touch and his dick shots ropes of cum. Daddy smiles unkindly, calls him a ‘naughty boy’ before he scoops up the cum and feeds it to him. Jared tries to keep his lips sealed but the sticky fingers force their way into his mouth and force him to eat his captors cum. 

Jensen is the man who lovingly kisses his neck and nuzzles him, his long eyelashes fluttering along his throat, giving him butterfly kisses. Jensen is the man who asks if he wants to come, never doing anything to Jared without Jared’s permission. Jensen wraps a hand around his dick, stroking slow and soft, giving Jared’s body time to enjoy and savor the pleasure. 

One time was really bad. Daddy is the man who shot him up with drugs, grinning wickedly as he boasted about Jared becoming a delicious ‘meal’ for him. As the drugs slowly began to kick in, Daddy pressed one finger against his asshole, teasing, probing but not penetrating. When his finger did sink in moments later, Jared’s eyes grew heavy, his gaze hazy as Daddy scissor his fingers apart, slowly beginning to work him open. Jared’s tongue felt heavy, a gurgling moan coming to his lips as everything faded away. 

Daddy trussed up with ropes, hogtied him, and left him lying on his back on the kitchen counter, body slick with cooking oil and his mouth stuffed with a shiny red apple. His limbs are heavy, his skin is flush and warm to the touch. His head slowly lolls from side to side, his gaze is fuzzy as the drugs pumping through his veins keep him docile. He can feel Daddy’s mouth on him, licking and sucking, nibbling on his dusty pink hole, eating him out slowly. 

Small mewls of pleasure are muffled by the apple stuffed in his mouth while a wiggle, a slow lick of a wet, rough tongue slicks over his warm flesh followed by Daddy chuckling softly between gentle kisses and licks to his pink hole. 

Rough stubble prickles across the rim as teeth nip him, and Jared gasps, his head lulling lazily from side to side as his entire body shudders with pleasure. Pleasure he should not want, bad pleasure. He whimpers, tries to move, but the ropes bleed into his skin and hold him at bay and the drugs leave him uncoordinated. A rough hand fondles his half-hard dick, tugs and strokes, and his body coils in pleasure. He feels something probing at his hole, slowly pushing in and filling him up. 

It’s not smooth like flesh, instead it’s jagged and bumpy; he looks between his legs and moans when he sees Daddy shoving sliced vegetables inside him. Jared’s dick jerks and his balls throb as he realizes Daddy is stuffing him like a Thanksgiving turkey.

It sickens him how perverted his Daddy is. Daddy hums softly, forcing in more slices of vegetables. Potatoes and carrots, cauliflower and green beans--all shoved inside Jared until his belly is swollen and bulging. 

Jared groans around the apple stuffed into his mouth as Daddy pats his swollen tummy. His world darkens and he loses awareness of everything around him as the drugs pull him under, and the last thing he hears is Daddy whispering, “Dinner is ready, and oh my, what a yummy meal you will make.”

That was a bad time, as were those that followed. Daddy loves to hurt him. Daddy terrifies Jared, his breath coming in astringent pants every time Daddy comes near. Daddy is the man who keeps him drugged, keeps him sluggish and dazed, making it easier for Daddy to hurt him. Daddy pounds him while slapping his ass and leaving searing red hand-prints on his blistered bottom. Jared would scream, but the drugs muffle his sobs into hiccupping whimpers.

Jensen is the soul mate who makes him happy and brings his life overwhelming joy. Jensen is silly and playfully tickling him as they cuddle at night. Daddy is the man who dotes to embrace his fetish for Infantilism; Daddy dresses him in an onesie with a butt flap--easy access, as Daddy comments as he fucks Jared's ass--and afterwards gives him a bottle of milk, feeding him as the sticky wet come drips out of his raw hole.

Daddy is the man who beats him when he cries and screams at Jared, calling him a whore as he ravishes the helpless man. He is vulnerably and terrified, begging to go home as his world grows even hazier. Daddy doesn’t care about his pain; Daddy dotes on hurting him. 

Daddy tugs his dick until he comes, forcing his body to enjoy the pleasure; he makes a mess in Daddy’s hand and Daddy shoves his fingers into his mouth, forcing him to eat the cum. He gags, tries to turn his head away, but Daddy grabs him by the hair and keeps his head still and feeds him the bittersweet seed. 

Jensen is the kindhearted man who gives him honey-sweet kisses and kindhearted hugs, very tender in his physical contact as he disrobes Jared, peeling away layers as he softly kisses his soul mate’s lips and forehead.

Daddy never preps him, just cruelly shoves inside his tight, puckered hole with one brutally vicious, deep thrust, rupturing him and fucking him as he bleeds. Daddy never looks at him during the abuse; Daddy takes him from behind, and he's not gentle; one hand gripping Jared's hip tightly and leaving nail marks, and the other hand on the back of his neck holding him down as he rams his thick cock deep inside Jared's bloodstained hole.   
Jensen is the man who makes slow, dearly love to him while kissing his lips softly and thrusting tenderly as he gazes devotedly into Jared's hazel eyes. Daddy is the man who is screwing his dick deep inside his bloody ass. 

Daddy is always the last thing Jared sees before the drugs do their job in knocking him out, his whimpering fading into silence as his world blackens. Jensen smiling and singing “Wake up, sunshine, it's a beautiful day” is the first thing Jared sees in the morning, blushing brightly when Jensen pecks tiny kisses all over his face.

Daddy is bad; Jensen is good. Tragically, Jared doesn’t know Daddy and Jensen are identically the same man. The drugs are marvelous; they steal his recollection. When Daddy rapes him, he comes around the next morning unable to recollect what transpired, only knowing he was perforated because of the cum seeping out of his ass. 

The remaining traces of the drugs in Jared’s vines make him believe the lies Jensen tells him—“Oh baby boy, you’re sore because we made love last night. You came so hard you passed out, sweetie." Jared believes the lies, never, ever thinking his kind, loving, doting boyfriend could ever do something so heinously vicious.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/94838.html?thread=36945270#t36945270)


End file.
